


Silence

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gentleness, It's a rainy day outside so, M/M, Oldmen in love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Even the new Commander of the City Watch need some silent moment.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Silence

Dark grey clouds have blanketed the sky, obscuring the sun, making it hard to determine the time of day at first glance. It was dark in the morning, the afternoon barely existed, and before anyone could notice it was already evening. The dim light of the oil lamps fought desperately with the fog to illuminate the area around them.

To top it all of it looked like as if it were just the beginning of rain almost every day, mercifully, the drops did start to fall today.

The raindrops pattered softly against the huge glass window and raced down to the bottom. Samuel Vimes, Commander of the City Watch, followed them with his eyes. He raised the cigarette to his lips and slowly breathed in. He finally felt somewhat at peace as the bitter smoke spread and swirled around the dark room.

Outside the window a lightning streaked across the sky like a cobweb made of light. The commander managed to count up to five when the sound of thunder reached him. The storm mostly passed over the city, but it was still raging, much to the delight of the commander. After that whole noble party, he has been itching to get out on the streets, even in his fancy dress. In such rough weather, one can easily have lost a couple of accessories, for example a couple of feathers, or if especially talented, maybe a whole helmet.

People passed in front of the room's door where he hid himself. All he needed was a few minutes of silence, away from the smart aleck nobles and the guild leaders who coated their tongues with venom. Away from all those heavy foods and tempting drinks.

He sucked in smoke from the cigar and slowly leaned his head against the back of the sofa.

_Just look at yourself, Sam Vimes, you are hiding in one of the rooms of the host so you can quietly smoke. New Commander of the Watch._

He snorted slightly and suppressed his cynicism as much as he was able, and shoved it, along with his other thoughts behind the smoke. He just wanted some peace, listening to the rain and smoking his cigarette so he could go back with a clearer head.

"May I join?"

Sam breathed in a little bit more smoke than he originally wanted from the cigarette, and glanced up at the end of the couch. The figure on the end wore black, as always.

"Sure, sir."

"Thank you." The ruler of the city put down his black walking cane and sat down, directly beside him.

His clothes looked a bit more elegant than his usual outfit. It was black, with intricate pattern on it, also in black. Sam glanced at the man beside him, but decided to remain silent.

The rain drops continued their siege against the window. Two racing raindrops managed to capture the attention of the commander once again. He listened to the slow breathing of his companion, not even noticing that his own slowly began to match his. There was hardly anything left of his cigarette between his fingers, when another lightning lit up the room for a moment, but the roar of thunder seemed much more distant now.

"Eight," said the Patrician with a faint smile.

Vimes couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"Did I say something amusing, Commander?"

"No, sir." He put out his cigarette on the side of his feather helmet and pointedly ignored the ruler's disapproving eyes. He hid a small smile after all. "But I think this weather will stay the same, at least until tomorrow morning, I am sure."

"Yes, I am afraid it will make the work of the City Watch really difficult if I am not mistaken."

"Maybe just a bit of a challenge, sir, but I trust in the abilities of my men."

People walked past the closed door, and the Patrician nodded slowly.

"I see, but I think it's time for us to go back, Lady Ramkin asked me to find you."

"Yes?" Sam sighed softly and pushed himself up. He turned towards the ruler of the city and offered his hand. "Then it is best if we return, it would probably be harder to hide the disappearance of both of us from the guests."

"It's true." With a warm smile, Vetinari accepted Vimes' hand, and stood up dusting his clothes. "But by all means don't forget your helmet, Commander."

The man snorted and after taking the feathered cap under his arm, they walked to the door. Vimes reached for the handle first, but stopped as the Patrician touched his hand.

"I suspect you'd like to spend the evening out in the city." The tone of the ruler of the city shifted somewhat.

"I just do a couple of patrols," Sam said with a small but warm smile, "I'll come home after that."

"In any case, have a pleasant evening."

"You too."

They left the room, just a few moments later. Vetinari walked past the embarrassed Vimes, who smiled. The feathered helmet didn't bother him at all now, in fact, besides his tingling lips and his loudly beating heart, he didn't much care about anything else.


End file.
